Held
by LeahAnne
Summary: Jacob discovers Leah in a clearing after Renesmee is born and Bella is "baking." What will ensue when they are both upset and need comfortng? Jacob & Leah Lemon one-shot


Held  
a one-shot by iinstantstarr

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob Black.... even though I wish I did. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. :)

* * *

I ran out of the Cullens' lair as fast as my legs would take me. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe... I just kept running and running. I had no destination in mind but I knew that I had to get as far away from that house as I could. Bella Swan, the Bella I had fallen in love with, with her warm brown eyes with the twinkle in them, the BElla with the flush of embarrassment in her cheeks, the clumsy Bella I had run to the ER so long ago afte rshe wrecked the motorcycle we had built together... she was gone and she was never coming back. She ws just like him now... an undead ice box. I tortured myself with the thoughts in my head. I kept running, desperately trying to leave the past twenty-four hours behind. Maybe she would forget about me now... now that she had her darling daughter and wonderful husband that would be all she needed. No, she wouldn't need me at all.

I calmed down and took in my surroundings for the first time. I was in _my _clearing. The one I always took refuge in when things because too tought, the one place that I had taken refuge when I needed to get a grip on my sanity. I leaned up against a tree and let the tears come. I was the Alpha. I wasn't supposed to show emotion, yet here I was, completely broken. How could that monster get everything I wanted while I was left with nothing? Was there no justice in the world? Was I going to be condemned to spend the rest of my long, ridiculously drawn-out life pining for a girl who was nothing but an icy stone? I turned and beat the tree I was leaning against with as much force as I could muster, leaving a gaping hole in it.

I heard a hearty sniffle somewhere above me. I looked up and saw someone in the tree I was leaning against. _Just great, _I thought. _Can't even get any alone time on the outskirts of a freakin' Indian reservation. WHY? Maybe I should just tell them to leave. _As the Alpha, I had every right to do so.

"Hello? I called. "If you don't mind, I'm kind of busy." I would try being nice. "This is _my _clearing," I said, my voice ringing with authority.

"Oh shut up, Jake," a female voice said harshy from up in the tree. "You don't have any stake on this clearing. I've been using it for months."

Leah Clearwater jumped down from the third limb of the tree. I looked at her. Tears stained her cheeks. She looked like she had been crying for a long time. I sighed. I didn't want to hear any more of Leah's drama. I didn't think I could stomach hearing about Sam and Emily one more time.

"Emily's pregnant," she said quietly. "I've been up here all day long. SHe decided to tell me before she told the rest of the reservation. Fucking peachy for her to do, I guess."

I understood how Leah felt.

"Well, Bella had her baby yesterday. She's in the process of baking right now," I said bitterly.

"As least she's still alive," Leah said pointedly.

"And Sam's not?" I snapped before I could help myself. "I mean, just because she breathes doesn't mean she's alive. SHe won't have a heartbeat or anything else. And she'll be with the bloodsucker and their bouncing baby girl for the rest of eternity. Sam will have his own bouncing baby bundle before long and it'll go the same way."

"Fuck you," Leah said, her eyes flashing in anger.

"No," I corrected her. "I don't fuck bitter women who can't be happy for other people." I turned to walk away but Leah grabbed me.

"It's not like you can be happy for Bella. You were here pissed off because she chose the bloodsucker over you. Admit it." She was entirely too close to me now, doing everything she coudl to provoke me into snapping.

"Are you just trying to piss me off?" I roared.

"What will you do when you go off the edge?" Leah murmured in my ear. "Better be glad I'm here to watch out for you. After all, Forks is only a few miles from here. Maybe I should watch out for that darling baby girl. I mean, I've heard there are monsters out here... you know... big dirty wolves who like to prowl on innocent children. Like Little Red Riding Hood."

That's all it took. I took a swipe for Leah and missed, tears blurring my eyes. Suddenly, her lips were on mine, her body pressed up against mine, tears streaming down her cheeks again. I could feel the desperation in her movements as she forced her lips against mine. She glued herself to me, not letting go in the slightest. I wrapped my hands around her arms, trying to pull her away. When she finally backed away, my eyes locked onto hers in a mixture of horror and shock.

"What was that for?" I gasped.

"I need to _feel_ something, Jake. ANything. Surely you need the same release..." she trailed off, blubbering again. I had never seen Leah upset like this. It took me completely off guard and was unnerving. I tried to comfort her by pulling her back into my arms and holding her tightly against me.

"Jake, fuck me," she whispered into my ear. "Please..."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Please," Leah said, reaching for my shirt. "I'm so sick and tired of feeling like a fucking china doll, like I'm going to break into a million pieces at any second. Please, take away the pain, Jacob. Please."

She desperately clawed at my shirt, pulling it over my head. She reached for her own and I stopped her.

"Leah... you don't want to do this," I groaned. "You'll regret it afterwards."

"Make me feel something," she crooned into my ear. "Pretend I'm _her_." She cupped her hand over my cock through my sweatpants. "Make me scream _your _name, not his."

My breath caught in my throat. She took advantage of my shock and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her bra-clad chest in plain sight.

"You know you want to know what it would be like to have your mouth on them," she hissed. "You know that's what I want more than _anything..._I want you to suckle them an dbite them... I need your mouth on me," she said, pulling me closer for another chaste kiss. It was beyond _bizarre _to have LEAH talk to me like this. I could see the desperation in her eyes.

"Are you still a _little_ boy?" she murmured. "Is the mighty Alpha as big as he acts?"

Anger furrowed my brow. I tried to ignore her, but she was slowly breaking my resolve.

"Let's see," Leah said, reaching for the band to my sweatpants.

"Not yet," I growled, grabbing her and shoving her to the ground. "You don't know what you're doing. This won't be some nice little fuck. I mean, I'm pretty pissed off right now..."

"I don't want a 'nice little fuck,' Jacob," she growled. "I need you to really fuck me." I saw the tears well up in her eyes and I reached for her shorts and ripped them off of her in one swift motion. She gasped as the khaki denim tore from her hips. I quickly fumbled for my sweatpants and pulled them all the way down. Leah straddled me, rubbing her moist core over mine. I reached behind her and unfastered her bra. Her breasts fell out and I tossed the offending garment into the trees behind me.

"Seems like you've had some practice," Leah whispered into my ear. "Who's bra have you been taking off?"

"Shut up," I growled, taking her breast to my lips. I suckled it, softly at first and then farder, as her back arched toward me. I bit down on her nipple and she hissed, grinding her moist center onto my thigh. I pushed her back onto the ground and climbed on top of her. She undulated her hips, trying to relieve the pressure that I knew was mounting between her legs.

"Touch me, Jacob," she moaned. I traced a finger on the inside of her leg and she lifted her hips to meet my hand.

"Hurry," she groaned. "I need to feel you. Why are you taking so fucking long?"

"I'm in charge here," I snapped. "Quit telling me what to do!"

"Not for long," she said, trying to get up. I pinned her down with my weight, lying on top of her. I reached down and inserted a finger into her. She was so tight. She gripped my finger instantly. I pulled it out and inserted two, moving them in and out, teasing her mercilessly. She rode my hand, her eyes half-closed, her mouth open, panting.

"My fingers are probably thicker than his cock," I muttered in her ear. "Are you _sure _you really want me to fuck you?"

She moaned and jerked herself off of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I didn't ask for your fucking fingers," she growled. "I need your cock. Inside me. NOW."

She pushed me back down and climbed on top of me, impaling herself onto me. She was so unbelievably tight. I didn't fight back, but let her do most of the work. It was incredible. She started bouncing up and down on me, her firm breasts bouncing with her. I couldn't help but stare and try to keep from finishing right there. I couldn't let her continue. I wanted to fuck her brains out.

I pulled her off of me. She protested, leaning back into me.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "You said you wanted me to fuck you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Bend over."

Leah obliged. I positioned myself at her entrance, her beautiful ass spread out for me. At the last minute, I decided to be a real prick and go for the other hole. I pushe dthe tip of my cock into her asshole, causing her to jump and wriggle away from me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she snapped, trying to turn around. I wouldn't let her.

"Look like you've never been fucked int the ass," I said, grinning wickedly. "I'd love to be the one to really fuck you there."

Leah's eyes grew wide. "No," she said, shaking her head. "No."

"Fine," I said, grumbling. I shoved my cock quickly into her pussy and smacked her ass, refusing to budge. She tried to move, but I wouldn't let her. Every time she'd move, I'd move in the same direction.

"What are you doing?" she moaned.

"Teasing you," I replied, my eyes closed.

I grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her as hard as I could, determined to outshine Sam. It would be my name she would be calling today, not his.

"Oh fuck," she moaned loudly. I slammed myself into her as hard as I possibly could, feeling my cock hit her back wall.

"Oh, shit, Jake," she panted, her voice shaking. "Faster... harder!"

I punded in and out of her at a frantic speed, slamming into , trying to take my mind off of everything else but this. She screamed out for me.

"Jake... oh... yes... fuck me good, Jake..." she moaned with each thrust.

I grinned wickedly, relishing the fact that she was monaing my name. I continued fighting the urge to come right on the spot. I was going to make HER come first. I wanted to force her over the edge and watch her expression. I started smacking her ass again.

"Do you like it when Jacob fucks you?" I hissed into her ear. "Do you like the feel of that hard cock in your pussy?" I started muttering the dirtiest things from my imagination into her ear, riding her harder and faster, groaning right into her ear.

I didn't take long before her pussy clamped down around me and she was screaming.

"Fuck yes, Jacob!" she yelled before arching her back and moaning as she came. I followed aslmost immediately, falling onto her back. We collapsed in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh God, Jake," she panted. "What the fuck was that?"

My chest was rising up and down at an erratic pace. I just shook my head slowly. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I didnt' feel that bad about what had just happened at all. I needed to get over Bella. I was sick of the games, sick of getting hurt in the end. At least with this, I got _some_ satisfaction. Of course, whatever this was between me and Leah, or what it _might _be... ther was no way it could compete with what I had had with Bella

But did it really need to? My options with Bella were severely limited now. Now, she was nothing but my mortal enemy. As much as that hurt, the raw pain was lessened, at least for right now. Leah was the source that was lessening my emotional pain. For that, I was grateful.

"Jake? Leah asked.

"What?" I breathed.

"I know this might sound sort of weird, but just now... my mind wasn't thinking of Sam and Emily and everything..."

"... just like I wasn't thinking about Bella," I finished.

Maybe, just maybe, I could see myself with Leah if I squinted hard enough. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I'd just had sex with her or the fact that I needed to start moving on. I guess I'd figure that out sooner or later.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it. :)_

_Please review!!_

_Thanks for reading!  
xoxo_


End file.
